Bad to Worse
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AU.After finishing a horrible and hard case they are happy to go home.They thought that that the case was bad but they where going to experience something harder.They will learn things and lose things.Things will grow and things will be noticed.They'll go through tests and trails through there journey to get home.Will they get out in 1 piece or more.Will they all make it out or not
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a different story compared to the other one I've got going on. However please take time to read this and my other one. Set season 3 and 4. In this story, JJ is 30, Reid is 28, Morgan is 37, Garcia is 36, Hotch is 40, Rossi is 43 and Prentiss is 34. Pairings; Morgan/Prentiss, JJ/Reid, Hotch/Hayley, Rossi/OC, Garcia/OC. **

* * *

**Hard case, things couldn't get any worse, could it?**

After finishing up a very hard case, they happily started to board the plane. Once on, everyone sat down. JJ and Reid sat in the middle, talking about Reid's new girlfriend who worked in as a agent somewhere and JJ's Boyfriend who also worked as an agent somewhere. Whereas Rossi and Hotch sat at the back, where talking about how people do the things they do. While Morgan teased Prentiss about how she said certain words and Prentiss teased Morgan about being a player and what Reid would look like if he became drunk, who where sitting at the front of the plane.

After 10 minutes waiting on the pilot to be ready and have the go ahead, they set of home. After 30 minutes the plane started to bounce every where, up and down and side to side. This caused everyone to be on alert. After 10 minutes the bouncing subsided. Hotch asked Prentiss to go and check to see what happened, as she was closer to cockpit. Standing up she turned to go to the cockpit and stepped through quickly as she could feel everyone's eyes on her back wanting to know the answer.

XPLANEPLANEPLANEPLANEPLANEPL ANEPLANEPLANEPLANEPLANEPLANE PLANEX

As everyone watched Prentiss get up and go into the cockpit, as they wondered what all the bouncing was about. Morgan looked to the rest of the team.

"I wonder what that was about" Morgan asked.

"That's what I want to know." replied everyone in unison.

"How about a game of go fish, but every has to play?! Ow and I will deal Emily in when she comes back with news." Morgan said.

Everyone nodded and moved in a circle in the middle of the plane around a coffee table. After dealing everyone cards Prentiss came through causing everyone to look to her...

XCOCKPITCOCKPITCOCKPITCOCKPI TCOCKPITCOCKPITCOCKPITCOCKPI TCOCKPITX

As soon as she closed the door, Prentiss turned to the pilots.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

"Don't worry everything should be _fine_" one pilot asked not looking at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked not completely buying what he said.

"_YES"_ he sternly replied.

"OK , if you say so." she said, as she turned to open the door.

She walked into to see the team looking at her.

"What did he say?" Hotch asked

"He said that 'everything should be fine'" she said quoting what the pilot told her.

She started to walk towards Morgan when suddenly the plane violently started shaking causing the cards to fall over the floor, Rossi to be thrown of his seat and Prentiss to fall to the floor. Reid and JJ quickly fastened their seatbelts, where they were sitting. Morgan and Hotch also fastened their seatbelts,while Rossi sat onto the closest seat and fastened his seat belt. Prentiss tried to get up off the floor but was thrown back down again, but tried to get backup again. Finally up she started to go to the closest chair to her but the plane started to nose dive causing Prentiss to hit the cockpit door. Prentiss looked up to notice the tea and coffee tray coming her way. So she moved to the side just as the tray on wheels hit the previously occupies area where she was.

"Prentiss hold onto the window and door so that you don't get chucked around" Rossi said worried for his friend and colleague. She nodded and held a firm grip on the window and door.

"So much for _fine" _Morgan said casuing everyone to laugh until JJ said;

"Is is just me or is the ground approaching us a bit fast"

Everyone looked out the window and looked scared.

"Emily get to a chair quickly and fasten your self in fast" Hotch quickly said. Everyone watched as Emily nodded and let go of the door and window and started moving to the closest chair but halfway across the plane made an ear-piercing noise and everyone blacked out before they could see if Prentiss made it or not, as the plane started to separated in three.


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot believe that so many people like my story. Well you all have just made me want to update and continue this story.**

* * *

**You thought that was bad?**

Morgan woke to the pain in his shoulder. He tried to remember why he had a sore shoulder and cursed after thinking that he fell of the bed. Suddenly the chaos of the plane crash flashed through his mind. Rossi thrown off his chair, the cards on the floor. Prentiss trying to get to a chair then it separating. 'ow no, please be al-right Emily, please say she made it to the chair' he thought. 'Wait, Emily. Why did I call her Emily, it's always been Prentiss or princess.' he thought. Realising that he was still lying on the ground and that he needed to find the team, his family he got up and looked around him. The first thing he noticed that they where in the middle of a jungle, 'OK just a big forest, but I can exaggerate a little can't I' he thought. 'Morgan stop thinking about exaggerating and look for your team, NOW' he 'mind' scolded himself. As he started to wonder round to find his family, he spotted a body next to some of the plane wreckage. He rapidly moved to the person and noticed that it was JJ lying on the ground with blood on her forehead. He lightly tapped her checks and called her name to try and wake her. She made a few groans and a few words that sound like,

"I don't want to get out of bed. Leave me alone. Rie.."

Then she opened her eyes as turned a very bright shade of red with embarrassment with what she said. Morgan gave her one of his famous grins.

"Wakey, wakey time to get up." He said trying to lighten the mood. "Are you al-right?, does your head hurt?, does any where else hurt?" he asked more seriously.

"No, Just my head" she replied,"What happened? Where is everyone?" She continued.

"The plane crashed, and I haven't found the others yet." Morgan replied.

"Help me up." JJ said

Morgan nodded as he helped her up.

"Come on then we should try and find the others. The chairs that we where strapped in should of helped us a little." She said, but after a few seconds, she remembered what had happened through her own eyes and turned to Morgan with fear in her eyes. "Did Emily make it to the chair, cause if she didn't then she could be seriously hurt or even …." JJ trailed of at the end with tears in her eyes not wanting to say the word 'dead'. Normilary she would hold back her tears and put a mask up but what had happened, she could not care less.

"I don't know JJ, I blacked out after hearing that noise and before I could check on her I was out cold. Then I woke up here. In this forest." Morgan said, fear also leaking in to his own voice.

"We need to find them, come on" she said as she started looking around to find them.

After what felt like hours which was only about 10 minutes they both saw figures moving in the distance getting closer. Morgan and JJ shared a look hoping that it was the rest of the team and praying that Emily was with them they both thought, and Reid as well, JJ thought.

Morgan and JJ quickly made a dash to the figures to see if it was the team as, they noticed that they where also running to them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Rossi was awoken by the trees leaves rustling near by. The first thing he realised was that his leg hurt which was followed by the flashbacks of the plane incident. He quickly began to worry for his team members, no family, he corrected himself. He quickly got up and looked around and noticed some one laying on the ground and another person laying not far from the body.

He quickly ran and noticed who it was. Hotch was laying face down whereas Reid was laying on his back. He checked Reid first as he was closer and lightly shook him awake. As soon as Reid was awake, he pulled him up and they both made there way to Hotch. Reid asked Rossi if he was al-right, as he was limping. Rossi replied with I've been better. And asked Reid if he was al-right. Reid nodded saying that he only had scratches and bruises but was not hurt.

Rossi and Reid bent down next to Hotch to see if was hurt and to wake him up. Reid lightly tapped him on the face and was rewarded with a grumble. After 5 minutes of trying to make Hotch answer a simple question instead of asking them, Hotch finally replied with 'just a killer headache' and 'my hand is sore to' they got up and tried to find the others, hoping that they made it unscathed and that Emily had made it to that chair, as they didn't want to think about that idea of their friend might not of survived as the chances where low if she hadn't. They made their way around the forest looking for their missing team mates, family they all corrected.

After 8 minutes they saw someone, no people moving in the distance. They thought that the group in the distance might of noticed them as they statred to move faster towards them, so Hotch, Rossi and Reid started to run towards them, well Rossi limped faster towards the figures...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Once the two groups reaches each other they smiled and hugged each other.

"Are you al-right"Rossi asked. "Any of you hurt"

"JJ has a sore head and my shoulder kills"Morgan replied and repeated the question to the others.

"Hotch also has a sore head and a sore hand, Rossi has a sore leg and I have loads of bruises and scratches" Reid said.

As they group looked at each other, there faces changed to worry and concern as they noticed that Emily was not with any of them.

"Is Emily with you any chance" Morgan asked hopeing that he had just not noticed Emily with Rossi, Hotch and Reid.

"No we hoped that she was with you" Hotch replied sadly.

"We need to keep looking, she might be still here or might have not woken up" JJ and Reid said in unison.

Everyone nodded and started to look around for Emily, but after 30 minutes Hotch told them that they had looked long enough and that, because they had not found her here then she probably never made it. JJ, Morgan and Reid tried to protest but was stopped by Rossi telling them that they needed to find shelter if they wanted to survive and last the night as it started to rain. Everyone could see how sad Rossi was as he became quiet like everyone had.

The next day, the team, minus Emily, decided to have a few minutes silence for their friend. After crying for ages, they got ready to hunt and find for food. Reid, Rossi and JJ looked for edible leaves and berry's while Hotch and Morgan went to hunt down a dear or rabbit. 10-15 minutes they all meet back up and created a forest food meat and salad dish. Then they went back to missing Emily and wishing something could have been changed, Hotch felt awful as he thought that the only reason why Emily never got to sit down was because he had told her to go and check it all out. They where all interrupted by Rossi who said;

"Emily would not want us to think of all that we could of done to have changed what happened, but to remember all the good things that have happened and memories." Rossi said while looking at everyone eye to eye.

Everyone nodded and started telling each other their fondest memories and what they liked about her. Hotch was the one who started.

"I remember when she came in she resigned so I went over her house and we had a talk about why she had quit when she was so good and had fitted in so well. That's when she decided to reveal that Strauss had brought her in and after she had settled in told her the real reason on why she joined so quickly. She was told to get info on me as she was trying to bring me down but she had refused and even when Strauss had said that she would have Emily's career crushed she resigned instead of keeping her career and ratting out me . So I asked why. She said that we where like a family and families where supposed to stay together. She didn't want to break us up, and she said that she wanted us to have each other , and to keep what we had. She said that she couldn't believe how close we where when we weren't even blood related. So I asked her to explain. She said that she didn't even have a close relationship with her mother as she was always nothing or couldn't do anything right in her mothers eyes. Her mother always put her work before her and even if she had nightmares when she was 5-8 years old her mother shouted at her for crying so she stopped and her mother kept saying that she wished that Emily was never born. When she was 11 she ran away for 2 months before she was found. She said she wanted to get her mothers attention but her mother told her off and sent her to Dad in Russia. That was when she told me that she was more Russian than American. She said that she lived at Russia most her life. She was born in Russia and at the age of 8 moved around for 2 years to different places and countries. Then she moved back to America at the age of 10 for 6 months. Then moved back to Russia. Before she moved to Italy before her 15th birthday she had her name changed to Emily Prentiss. I asked why which she said that because she ran away and that her mother was endanger due to something she said during a dinner thing her mother became sacred for her life but not Emily's. Her father had her change her name because he did not want any harm happen to her. Apparently he had asked to have Emily to live with him but her mother told him that she was good in the public eye. After 2 years of living in Italy she moved back to Russia again then 6 months later, she moved to America and stayed there." Hotch replayed the story.

"What did her name used to be?" Morgan and JJ asked in unison.

"Sasha Udinoff" Hotch said.

This caused everyone to feel sorry that she had to live like that.

"She told me that she used to be an ice skater and had won many competitions" Rossi said. When everyone looked at him a look that said "when did she tell you that" look he continued, "During the case where professional ice skaters where getting killed in Dancing on Ice American style. Before she joined the BAU she did a year of professional ice skating in Russia for a year when she was 18. She wanted to have a year away from her mother. While she was there she went to see her father."

"What kind of skating did she do, figure or paired skating" Reid asked.

"She said she did both. Figure skating for 2 year while she was a kid and then she meet went to an ice skating ring for pep talks and was joined with a lad and from there they became good partners. They stayed skating partners from 8 up until she ran away. Then they reunited and moved back to Russia. She said that he was a very good friend as everywhere she moved he followed. Just so they could carry on with there skating. They stayed at it until they had a very bad skating accident. Then she joined to the BAU." Rossi continued.

"What kind of accident did they have." JJ asked.

"They where practising their skating skills. She said that her grandfather always pushed them to do risky moves. But one day after they had done 3 hours worth of high quality skating skill practise which included lifts and difficult foot work, her grandfather came in and asked what she was doing. She said that they where going to a café and going to the cinemas to watch a movie as they had done their practise. But he shouted at them for not waiting for him so they could ask to finish. They said they where sorry but he did not take it so he made them carry on. He said that he wanted them to practice the head banger and a high lift. So they did. They practised each one 5 times and he told them to go fast and practice the head-banger..." Rossi replayed but was interrupted by Morgan.

"What is a head-banger, you keep mentioning this skill or trick but I have no clue what it is or looks like." Morgan asked

"It is where the male holds the skate of the female and swings her round and holds he other foot at the same time. Then he spins her round and swings her round and round and up and down. It is one of the most dangerous tricks as it is fast but your head is like millimetres away from the floor. If you hit it when you do it then it can be fatal as one was killed when it went wrong once."Reid supplied. "I read about it" he explained when everyone looked at him is wonder and confusion that he knew it.

"Oh OK I get it then. Carry on Rossi" Morgan said.

"Well they went much faster as they skated and when her grandfather told them to go into a head-banger. So they did but when he started spinning Emily round her grandfather told him to go faster then shouted at him which caused him to lose concentration. His foot slipped and he fell letting go of Emily at the same time. She said that she did not remember what had happened. Her partner told her what had happened. When she fell she hit her head on the ice hard. Due to speed and the force it knocked her out cold and caused her head to split open. He told her that there was blood everywhere and that because she was not moving he thought that she had died. When the paramedics came she was still out. She was in a coma for 6 weeks due to the swelling in her brain. Her friend was Theo Oloff. After the incident they said that they where both to afraid of going back on the ice. But they stayed friends. They chose to just skate like anyone else could but without and moves. This was between the age of 8 and 10 but I can't remember. Anyway they decided to give it another chance but they told her grandfather to but out. Which made him angry. They managed to get there confidence back and it was like nothig ever happened. When we had finished that skating case, I went to go and look for her, when I did find her she was at the ice skating find doing some figure skating. She did not know I was there until after she came off the ice. She went red knowing that I had seen her, but I told her that she was really good. I asked her how she could do that and she told me what I have just told you. After she had told me I said that I could never even stand on the ice let a lone move and dance. So she taught me how to skate and do simple moves." Rossi finished with a smile and a tear in his eye.

"I remember when Emily and I pulled a trick on Reid, when we where all drunk except Reid of course. So we put a little liquor in his drink. He went crazy and we just laughed so Reid found out fast. He chased Emily for about 20 minutes. When Reid came back with no Emily we went looking for her. She had squashed her self into a tiny box that was laying on the floor. It was so funny that we had not even realised that we had watched her get out of there. When we did we where gob-smacked. It was unbelievable. But when she told me that I should not be laughing because it was my idea to put liquor into Reid's drink in the first place, she realised that Reid did not even know until he said. So my punishment was a jug full of freezing cold water tipped all over me while we where at a bar." Morgan finishes. As Reid's starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"I remember when Garcia, Emily and I went to a bar and this guy tried to pick up Emily by saying his name was brad. So when she came over to us at the table, she introduced us to him and that he was an FBI agent. So after several minutes we asked to see his bagde. He said it was classified so we pulled out our badges one by one saying 'does it look like this?' and when he went red with embarrassment and walked of we just could not stop laughing until you called us about another case." JJ said.

"I remember when Emily and I went to hide on Garcia as she had pulled a stunt on Emily we placed photo's all over the place of her in her PJ's so we waited until she came in." Reid replayed

"Where did you hide?" JJ asked

"I hide under the desk, while Emily got the best view by making her self so small that she fitted into the corner between her desk and door." Reid replied.

"What that space is tinny not even I can fit in there"JJ said shocked.

"I asked her that but she said that she has always been really flexible that way" Reid said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for following me. So I had Lexi4MorganPrentiss review and I must say that I'm not that mean, well I don't think any way although your going to have to read through this.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**A Miracle!**

10 days since the plane crashed and we still re stuck here. Still hunting for food. Still trying to stay alive. We think that the only way we can get out of here is to find away out but we have tried many times but are too scared as to not getting lost. The BAU have probably presumed that we are dead. We still all miss Emily in different ways. Rossi miss' her in a father daughter way. Hotch miss' her as he does not smile as much any more. JJ miss' her as they where best friends. Reid miss' her in a brother sister way. I, Derek Morgan miss her because I never got to tell her how much I loved her. We have found out over the 10 days that JJ and Reid have actually been together for 2 months. Hotch has tried to plan an anniversary holiday for his wife and him, and Rossi is trying to write a new book.

"What do you think Garcia is thinking and feeling? She must be devastated" JJ said.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on, we need to go looking for food. JJ, Reid and I will go looking for edible berry's and leaves while Morgan and Hotch go hunting for food" Rossi said.

Everyone left to do there dinner preparation. After 10 minutes they all came back, prepared the rabbits and berry's and leaves and ate them. Everyone tried to make jokes to lighten the mood but after 5 minutes they heard a noise that sounded similar to a gun going off. Everyone stood up and looked around them. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch went to the area that they called camp, while JJ and Reid went closer to the cave they used to keep shelter. Morgan moved around looking around the camp and was knocked over by something or somebody. While the thing ran into him it screamed in shock at the sudden impact. Everyone surrounded him in seconds and looked at the person laying in-front of him.

They could tell that the person was a women and was very shaken up and on edge. Her clothes where a mess. The skirt and leggings where ripped and dirty, the tank top was ripped in places. The women was cover in bruises and cuts. However as she turned round to face them, who they saw shocked everyone of them, that they where speechless... The silence was interrupted by JJ.

"Emily?" JJ said...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Emily woke up to a dark room. She could feel her side and leg pulsating in pain and she could feel the dried blood on the side of her head. She slowly stood up to find her self in a room. She wondered if she was taken by their latest unsub, but then she remembered the plane incident. 'we where crashing into a forest not a house. So how did I get here?' she thought. 'Did the others make it? I hope Garcia is not to sad, she will more than likely looking, hoping that we were OK' she thought. She was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a very well built man coming through with a bag, followed by three other similar built men. They came in and shut the door behind them and turned to face her, after locking the door.

"Well it's good your a wake my dear. How do you feel?" The man, who came in first, said.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where are my friends? How long have I been out?" Emily asked.

"They are dead. You have been out for most of the day. We are your masters and you are here to full fill are desires and pleasures. And you will do what ever we tell you to do. Now get undressed." another man said. Emily's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" Emily replied.

"Fine then, we will do it for you." he said with a sickly grin as all four men came towards her.

Emily backed away until she reached the wall. Two of the men tried to grab her but she kicked him as he came but the second man grabbed her from behind. Emily tried to get free but the man had her in a position where she could not get free.

"You will pay for that" he said with a smirk. Which sent shivers up Emily's spine.

Two of the men grabbed her arms and legs to stop her from wriggling away. They other two men came over and started to unbutton her blouse revealing her bra. The men looked with desire as the man removed the top completely making her feel very exposed and cold. But was replaced with a thin tank top, that left her less covered. They then moved to her trousers and removed them and replaced them with leggings and a skirt which left her very confused. They removed her shoes and socks leaving her barefooted. They placed the bag on the floor after filling it up with the previous clothes that she was wearing. The less built man turned to her and gave a creepy smile.

"Now, you will learn that if you do wrong against one of us then you do it to all of us. That goes with punishments as well, meaning if I give you one then the others can also give you a punishment." he said. Turning to the biggest built man in the room he smiled. "As you wronged T by kicking him, he will give you the punishment and then we will do what eve he does to you and then he will have his second round as it was him how had been wronged. So T what do you want to do to her." he continued.

"Well you can bring her a mattress in."he said winking to Emily.

Within seconds there was a mattress and blanket brought in and placed on the ground near pegs and chains, which see had not realised before hand.

The man named 'T' picked her up and threw her on top of the mattress. The other three men gabbed her arms to stop her fighting as 'T' pounced on her. He quickly straddled her and started touching her torso and, slowly moving his hands up her body towards her chest.

Emily became scarred and tried to persuade him to stop.

"Please don't" she begged. She had always been strong but she couldn't master this, and when he smiled she became even more scared.

"It is always more fun when they don't want to have this." he said grinning widely, as he tapped his groin with his hand. "So you know my name, this is Bobby" pointing to the man who came in first, "Jamie" he pointed to the one who had undressed her, "and this is Luke."pointing to the one who had held her still while she was being undressed. "So you know are names but what is yours my little cute?" he asked.

"E-E-Emily" she stuttered. She had always hoped that she would do this with Morgan not a weird person and his brothers, friends what ever they where to him.

She tried to get free but was held down harder. T started to unzip his pants and that was when she noticed how excited he has became. He then started to remove her leggings and lifted up her skirt. He then positioned himself over her ready to force his way in. she tried again to free her self but was cut short when T entered her unwilling body causing her to scream in pain. She continued to beg with tears flowing down her face and checks, but was told that he was not finished. Not long after she felt her body give in as he released into her. She looked away when he smiled at her. He removed him self from her and got off. 'At least they will leave me alone, now." she thought. But was straddled again by the man called Bobby. She realised what the man had meant. Each one did it longer and harder. Each one caused her to scream out in pain as they entered. Each one released into her. Each one smiled when she kept begging to stop. Then she remembered that T was going to have his second round with her and began to panic as she did not know if she could take any more.

T came towards her and made her stand.

"Don't fight by dear or you will have another punishment or sets of punishments should I say, and stand still and close your eyes my lovely." he said with desire and lust. Due to being to scared to get another punishment she obeyed. She knew that her walls had collapsed and she needed to be alone so she could build them back up again. She tried to remember the faces of her team smiling but was cut of by the roaming hands of T. he started to undress her until she had nothing else to be removed. She felt exposed and vulnerable but every time she tried to cover her self up, her hands where put back to her side. He started to kiss her all over as he touched her. This caused her to cry even more. He then brought the blanket and rapped Emily and himself in in and slowly brought her back to the mattress. He quickly stripped and lay next to her. She heard him tell the other three to wait out side. The others complained but he said that they could all have there second turns after he had finished if they waited outside. She heard the door unlock, open, close and lock again. She could feel how he felt and became scared when his possession moved closer to her clit. She started to beg again but he stopped her by kissing her on the lips. Within seconds he had forced him self into her for the second time that day. But she couldn't make a noise as her mouth was sealed of by her captor who took advantage of her as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She could not stop her self from crying even more. After a few minutes he released into her again and laughed.

"You have got to be the best one we have had. You where tough, a little risky but so much more fun. Thank you my dear. I will go and send in the rest on of them. To have there turns as they have been so patient." he said as he removed him self out of her and stood up. He gave her one last look as she used the blanket to cover herself.

He moved to the door and told them he was finished. The door was quickly opened as T left the room. Bobby came in and started his part. Each one had their go and left her naked on the mattress with only the blanket covering her. As soon as she heard the door close and lock, she grabbed the clothes that she was given and got dressed. As soon as that was completed she started to rebuild her walls around her. She stopped herself from crying and released how tired she was. She found it hard to move as all she could feel was pain every where from the plane accident and the assault. She tried to keep her self awake but couldn't as she fell into a fitful sleep.

She was awoken by the door being opened to reveal the 4 men, Bobby, Jamie, Luke and T. they came towards her and grabbed her arms and feet.

"It is a new day. Today you will learn your chores and how you are to act." said Luke.

She was brought into another room. That looked like a kitchen from the olden days.

"This is where we will eat, cook and clean. You will always be accompanied." Jamie said.

She then was brought to a different room. It looked like living room.

"This is where you will be with everyone. If you are asked a question you answer. Every time you complete a job you come here and tell us. You clean this room three times a day or you will be punished and it has to be done properly." Bobby said followed by a wink to the other three then to Emily.

She was then shown a bathroom.

"This is where you will go to toliet after us have asked. You will be accompanied to do this as well. Also we will wash you down and do what we want in the process" T said which caused Emily to cringe and the other three men to smile with lust. "Ow and we get to wash you when ever we want." he continued.

She was then shown four rooms that looked liked bedrooms.

"This is where we sleep. The 1st bedroom was T's, 2nd was Bobby's, 3rd was Luke's and this one is mine" Jamie said with a smile.

"What do I do here?"Emily asked wit fear in her voice.

"You will be sent to one of these rooms when ever one of us needs to be satisfied. Also you will be expected to sleep with one of us every night and everyday at least 4 or 5 times a day you will be expected to have sex with us during the day whether you like it or not. If you don't do your 4 to 5 times a day service then you must tell us or we will make you have a whole day full of it with out a break." Jamie said.

She was brought back to the living room like room and was placed into a seat.

"Your first job is to clean the floor in here." T said.

She started to get up and go to the kitchen but was stopped by T, who pointed to Bobby. She looked around and was given a bucket and clothe. She started to clean the floor as she was told. While she tried to think of a way out of the hell hole she was stuck in. After what felt like hours which was only 40 minutes she stood up and went to empty the bucket. She came through and stood in-front of the 4 men.

"I've down that. What should I do now." Emily asked.

T came behind her and said that it needs to be checked. She scolded herself fore not noticing that he was not in the room. She nodded as Jamie stood up and inspected the floor. He then turned to her and walked over to her and slapped her, which cause a whimper to escape her mouth.

"That is not clean. There is mud on the corner." Jamie said. "We told you that it had to be done properly. So you will have two punishments as we only told you not long ago." he continued.

"I did. It was clean, I checked it. Someone must of made that mess afte..." Emily started but was cut off by a hand smacking her across her face. She looked up at him.

"You will have three punishments now." Jamie said. You will have a good beating all of us, followed by us washing you then you will be taken to our rooms to be serviced by each one of us. Take her to the red room" he said to T who grabbed her and took her there. She was thrown in and straddled her with her hands pined above her head until the other three came in. He released her and got up quickly. Emily got to her feet.

"Please I'm telling the truth." Emily tried to get them to see she was telling the truth. She was about to tell them again when a fist came to her torso. Then came the second, then the third.

"Don't her face. We want to look at it when we get our service." Luke said.

T kicked her legs out from underneath her. Then they started to kick her torso. After several more kicks they stopped. She stayed laying on the floor. But was lifted up painfully.

"Take her to T's bedroom first then Bobby's, Luke's and then mine" Jamie said, "We will have the wash after." he said.

She was brought to T's first. They placed her on the bed and tied her hands up over her head and feet to the bottom of the bed. Everyone but T left the room. He started working on her skirt and leggings. And raped her, after grooming her. She the was passed to the others one by one and was raped and groomed each time. They then brought her to the bathroom where she was stripped of her clothes and shoved into the shower. The four lads stripped also and joined her as they wash them selves as well as Emily. Emily felt dirty and unclean after they had touched places no-one else would of. They wiped her down and redressed her.

Then she was brought back to the room she was being kept in, until she was taken to Luke's room for the night to be serviced.

This was repeated everyday but was taken to different rooms each night.

On the 9th day Emily had been let out to get some fresh air. When they had stopped looking at her she bolted for the tree's. When the 4 people saw here they chased after her. She had managed to out run them though the day but fell into a river which caused her to become cold quickly.

The 4 men had split up to try and find her. They knew that when they caught her that they where going to have a hell of a day as they would service her all day long like they had done on the 7th day.

Emily kept running until she was spotted by Luke. He tackled her to the ground and said he was going to be rewarded with servicing her. He raped her and pulled her up to her feet. With tears in her eyes and down her face she kicked him and ran again. After several minutes of running she heard Luke fire the gun he had with him, but it missed her. She kept running until crashed into someone with a scream. The first thought that crossed her mind was that she had crashed into one of the 4 men but after hearing foot steps and feeling no hands roam or touch her body she turned over to see Morgan face to face. Then she heard JJ say her name in a questionable way. She looked to her hoping that it was not her imagination. She saw Morgan stand up and come closer to her. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan put their hands on either her arm, shoulder or leg. She panicked as her mind plastered their faces with T', Luke's and Jamie's faces. She tried to crawl away.

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch where shocked at the sudden change in Emily's demenor. Morgan noticed that Emily wasn't wearing the same clothes as on the plane. He knew that she was wearing trousers and a blouse not a tank top, leggings or skirt.

"Emily it's you team, your family." Rossi said. This snapped Emily out of her haze instantly and she throw her self into Rossi and began to cry. This shocked everyone.

Hotch and Rossi shared a look as to why is she crying but did not notice the change of clothing. The only one who did was Morgan and JJ.

"Em, why are yo wearing different clothes?" Morgan asked. Causing everyone to look in fear and worry for their friend and colleague. They all noticed how fast Emily had paled at the question and wondered why...


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I promised that I was not going to be mean in killing her off but I couldn't any way because she is my favourite character. But now we know that they aren't alone in the forest, and they could all be in danger. Will Emily tell them all of what happened or not, we know but they don't. Will they have time to hide or will they be found. Will they get caught. Well you'll just have to read and find out.**

* * *

**To learn**

"_Em, why are yo wearing different clothes?" Morgan asked. Causing everyone to look in fear and worry for their friend and colleague. They all noticed how fast Emily had paled at the question and wondered why..._

They all looked to Emily for an answer. But was rewarded with silence. They stoop like that until they heard some shouts.

"E-M-I-L-Y" the one of the men shouted, "COME TO HERE, WE WON'T HURT YOU." another one said. "WE ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU" said a different one. "EMILY!" the last one shouted.

Everyone looked around to see if they could see anyone but was drawn back to Emily when they heard her breathing became laboured.

"Need to hide" Emily said with fear in her voice causing alarm bells going of in everyone's heads as they had never seen Emily scared, ever.

"In the shelter" Hotch ordered. Everyone got up to move. Emily got up but due to having bare feet she stood on something sharp go into her already sore and bleeding feet. She squeaked with pain drawing the attention of everyone. Morgan went to her and lifted her bridal style and carried to her to the shelter fast. They covered it over so that they would not be noticed. JJ and Reid sat in the corner on the cave and watched Rossi and Hotch come and sit next to them. They all watched Morgan place Emily, who had become unconscious within seconds of being lifted of the floor, on to the ground carefully between Rossi and himself. They heard the foot steps of the men so Hotch and Morgan went to look through their peep hole. What they saw was shocking. There were 4 men with cuffs and shotguns looking around the place.

They whole team could hear what the men were saying and it made them wonder what they were on about and why they knew Emily.

"Keep looking, we have to find her, T, Bobby, Jamie what do you think this place looks like." One man said.

The men had a closer look at the area in-front of the camp. The team looked at one another. 'at least we know there names' they all thought.

"It looks like a camp." said the one that was named 'T'. the men nodded. "She must of found someone or a group of people."

"We can't lose her she was the best and we can't lose a gift from the plane wreckage." said another man.

The team all exchanged a look and realised why they had not found Emily that day.

The men left after quietly talking but the team where unable to hear what they said. They disappeared so the team waited a good while until they thought it was safe to talk and go out. The noise that reminded them was the pleading words of Emily while she was a sleep. They all gathered round her and had questionable looks on their faces to why she was pleading.

"What did they mean when they said the best one they had, and gift they had found?" asked Reid.

They all thought for a while when Rossi clicked on to the meaning of a part.

"The reason we did not find Emily was because she was not there. They must of taken her while she was unconscious before any of use woke up." Rossi said. Everyone noticed and went quiet as they where still in shock as to finding out Emily was alive but they only wanted to have her awake and to tell the why she was running away, had different clothes and bare feet. They where interrupted by Emily saying;

"Please don't," she repeated over and over again with whimpers, they all looked at each other but was drawn back to Emily' scream and her sitting bolt up with lightning speeds. They all tried to make Emily realise that she wasn't in her dream but with her team. She looked at them and turned very pale.

"Emily, are you al-right?" Rossi asked.

"What did you dream about?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"We need to now why you have different clothes." Hotch said.

Emily looked at each one of them a confused look.

"What's the matter Em?" asked JJ

"They said that you where dead, but you are here?" Emily started. "I don't know, I don't feel to good." she continued.

Morgan felt her forehead and arms, but when Emily flinched they all became concerned.

"Emily your freezing, you'll catch hypothermia if we don't get you covered up." Morgan said.

"Why do you have different clothes one Em." JJ asked

They noticed how Emily paled again at the question. This caused everyone to be worried.

"Em, you need to tell us." JJ said

"They gave me clothes to get changed into." Emily said. They all knew that she was not telling them the whole story about the clothe changing part. But they where happy to have her talk a bit more and to listen to her voice even if it was not the best time or occasion.

They all got out of the shelter and moved to the cooking area. Morgan made Emily sit on the log while the others looked for berry's and a rabbit or dear. They could tell that Emily had not eaten for a long time due to how thin she was. No one noticed that the 4 men had been lying in wait for them to exit out of the shelter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Then men had spotted their possession sitting on the log. They all became excited to have their service. They saw a blond women looking around. They knew that they would not get as much fun out of her as they did with Emily but it would be fun to have one go so she knew what they had done to Emily. They had already noticed that they where the same people from the plane crash and that they all where very close so they knew that if they knew what they had done to their friend then that would make them suffer. They knew that they had good strong chains in the 'black' room where they had kept Emily. They quickly created a plan on how to get them and what they would do when they had them. Then they started to follow the plan.

Bobby and T went around the other side so that the group would be surrounded. Jamie went around so that as soon as Luke had Emily he would grab the other women which would force them to obey. They all sat in wait for Luke to act.

Luke came from the bushes and moved towards Emily. Like planned, no one noticed them as they where to busy looking for food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Emily was to busy watching the team look for food and staring of into space that she did not notice that one of the men where behind her, until it was too late. A hand clasped over her mouth muffling her screams. She was pulled closer to the man and realised who it was when he said 'hi'. It was Luke. She could feel his hands roaming already, he stopped and pulled out a knife and placed it over throat. He knew that it was only for show but the others would not.

He cleared his throat to get the others attention, we smiled when they noticed that he had Emily firm in his grasp and when there faced turned from shock to fear. He smiled even bigger when JJ was grabbed and the team froze.

"You will follow and obey. If you do the slightest thing wrong then Emily dear will get the punishment. Blonde, what is your name?" Luke asked.

"JJ" she said.

"And JJ will also be killed instantly." Luke finished.

Everyone nodded, and followed. They where taken to the cabin and where placed into the room that Emily had been In when she had came. They where all given a bag except for Emily who was still being held by Luke. Everyone was on alert and tried to be extra careful.

"Get changed or we" pointing to him and the other three men, "will do it for you, and we promise you we will. Emily can tell you that. We will leave you to get changed." Luke finished. He started to walk out of the door with Emily still in his grasp, but was stopped by Morgan and JJ asking them;

"Where are you taking Emily?" Morgan asked while JJ asked, "Can she stay here with us?"

The whole team held their breathe hoping for a yes, but was rewarded with a sickly smile which sent shivers down their spines. They saw him look at Emily and waited for him to answer.

"We need to get a few things dealt with, so no. Maybe later. If you try anything then you won't see her again."Luke said, followed by introductions, they left with Emily firm in their hold. They heard the door shut and lock.

They heard the retreating sounds of the 4 males feet and the quiet steps of Emily. They quickly obeyed as they didn't want any harm to come to Emily. They sat there in silence.

"Where do you think they have taken her." asked Reid.

Everyone looked at Reid as they thought about the question. They shrugged and sat back down.

"At least we know how she go changed into them clothes" JJ said feeling sorry for Emily.

"No wonder why she did not tell us. I think I would be traumatised with that." Reid said, " and I'm a male so technically it wouldn't affect me as much as you or Emily due to the fact of you are the opposite gender." Reid continued.

They all fell silent again for several minutes until they heard an ear-piercing scream. They all looked to the door, they knew exactly who had screamed, Emily, and it was filled with pain. They felt awful and useless as they could not stop what ever had caused the scream. All they could do was wait, wait until Emily came back. Then they heard another scream. They heard the screams for ages. Each one filled with more pain. Then after what felt like a life time which in reality was 1-2 hours long the screams stopped. They all felt worry pass over as they did not know what was happening. They had all felt tired and tried to stay awake but failed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Emily was lead out of the room and was walked down the all to familiar hall. She had hoped that they would of let her stay with them. She was guided to a bedroom and became scared as all the flashbacks from what had happened many times in the room.

"You will be punished for running away by each one of us twice, you will be punished for running away from my brother when he tried to bring you back home, by each one of us and twice by the one you ran away from." Bobby said. He picked her up and throw her on the bed. She was quickly tied up, hands above her head and feet to the bottom of the bed, T straddled her and started to cares her. He moved her leggings and skirt, unzipped his trousers and entered her unwilling body. She did not have time to think before and ear-piecing scream left her mouth. This happened with each one several times, each one made her scream each time. She was then taken to Luke's room as that was the person she was supposed to be serviced by the day she escaped. She was stripped of her clothes and tied to the bed while Luke stripped. He looked at her naked form and straddled her. He covered her mouth so that her screams would be muffled. He rammed into her hard. He smiled when she began to sob uncontrollably and when he heard a muffled scream. He went harder and faster for longer knowing that it would case her great pain. He kept at it for an hour with two breaks in-between. He could see that she was tired and in pain. He lay on top of her so if he needed to have his desire meet, then he knew he only had to enter her.

Emily was awoken by pain filling her lower body as and wondered why there was pressure on her. She realised what was happening as she open her eyes to reveal Luke on top of her, inside her. She felt him release into her and hoped that she would not get pregnant. She was about to plead but was cut short when his lips smacked into hers. She gagged when he forced his tongue into her mouth. After several minutes he got off and took her to the bathroom and washed her down. He got her clean clothes which contained a tank top and a short skirt. He could see that she was skinny so force food into her mouth which she swallowed so she did not get punished.

She then was given chloroform, which she welcomed due to the pain from the assaults. Luke carried her body to the room where the rest of the team where. He unlocked the door and started to open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Everyone in the Room minus Emily had woken up when the door was opened to reveal a very happy T and Bobby. They where given clean clothes to get changed and a tray of food. They left and locked the door behind them.

"Do you think Emily is al-right" JJ asked as she had realised that she was still absent from the room. They had all hoped that she would be back with them by morning.

"I hope." Morgan said with fear in his voice. They had left some food for Emily as they did not want her to miss food due to the state she was in.

They had sat there in silence several minutes until they heard the door unlock and the form of someone come in. When the man came in they noticed that it was Luke and he was carrying Emily. This made them worry as she seemed limp in his arms. They watched him place her on the floor and moved to her as soon as Luke left the room, closed the door and locked it.

"Emily can you hear me" Morgan said in a panic filled voice. Everyone waited for her to respond and was rewarded with a grumble. Everyone smiled as they saw her eyes open. They felt better as they where scared that she might have been dead.

They saw that she had also had different clothes on.

"Are you lot okay?" Emily said weakly.

The team looked at each other with concern written an their faces as they knew that Emily never showed any emotion unless it was really bad.

"Em, try to sleep okay." JJ said in a soothing tone. Emily nodded and was a sleep within seconds.

"I don't know what to do?" said Morgan.

"We should check her over to see if she is hurt" Said Rossi.

"I will check" said JJ "It won't be as bad then." she continued. Everyone nodded as they started to make their way to the other side.

JJ looked at Emily's torso and saw bruises that looked they where healing. She was pulling the top over her bruises and looked to the rest of the team.

"I don't think she is hurt they bruises are healing ones so is is not them, so I don't know wh.." she was interrupted by the door opening.

The 4 men walked in and grabbed JJ and pulled her out of the room, the other team tried to stop them but was stopped as they door closed in their faces.

They had to wait until they brought her back, hopefully before Emily woke up as they did not want to have tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

JJ made a map of every where she passed to get to a room. She immediately paled as she saw the bed. She was thrown on the bed as the 4 men came towards her. She tried to fight back but within seconds her hands and feet were tied down. He straddled her and started to undo her shorts. She began to panic but then he started to talk so she listen.

"You know, I wonder how you will compare to dear Emily?" T said. "Don't worry. It will only be me to test you out. Do you want to know what we did?" he said pointing to him and his brothers. She wanted to know what they had done to her friend so that she could help her recover but at the same time she did not want to know how they had broken her or what they had done to her.

"We serviced her unwilling body everyday she was here. We did this several times a day and on the 7th day we serviced her all day. But you will only be serviced once by me." he started. JJ felt sorry about Emily and that she had to experience being raped several times

'know wonder why she was so scared of them' she thought.'

"Then we washed her and accompanied her everywhere" he continued. "We made her sleep with us every night and we serviced her then to. When she was running away from us and before she found you, my brother serviced her when he caught her but before we could bring her back here she got away again. Then she found you. Yesterday did you hear anything?" T asked with a smile.

JJ nodded as she did not want to know what did to brake her this time. She had already been crying for her friend for the pain she would have felt.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"She screamed many times." JJ replied.

"We serviced her all day, many times, each one of us harder and faster and longer, and it was great." Luke answered, "Then she came to my room any I slept with her. She tried to beg but I covered her mouth so you could not hear any thing. That was for at least an hour long. Then in the middle of the night I did it again. Then I washed her and dressed her. She must have the best naked body I have ever seen." he finished.

He finished with her shorts and entered her. After 20 minuted she felt him release into her and was taken back to the room. She was thankful that Emily was still out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"JJ?" Reid asked.

"T raped me" she said through sobs. They all hugged her and sympathised her. She got their attention and told them everything that had happened to Emily.

Morgan stood up and started to shout at the door. Rossi shed a few tears and Hotch put his head into his hands. Reid started of into space...

They thought what do we do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Thank-you for reading so there we are. Chapter 4xx**

**ill try update few more chapters by next week got exams coming so...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for taking the time for reading, reviewing and following and favouring.**

**I must say that I don't own criminal minds, I just stole them for a while. I will return them thought ;).**

**I hope you like the story. Here is the 'talk'.**

* * *

**Talk time Missy!**

After they had found out what had happened they realised why Emily had been so tired. They all wanted to talk to Emily but did not want to wake her up, so they tried to help JJ instead.

"JJ you need to talk about it. You have been quiet since you came back and told us what happened and have sat there for ages." Hotch said. Everyone looked to JJ waiting for answer.

"We need to worry about Em" JJ replied. " any way I'm fine"

"JJ you've been raped. You are not fine. Emily is a sleep and I don't think she would be to happy if you had to find out about it as you talk to us, now you can either talk now or when she is awake?" Reid said.

JJ told them what had happened and how she felt about it. Before she had even started she cried and let it all out. They all tried to help her but after 20 minutes JJ told them that she felt better. Morgan how had Emily lying limply in his lap started to get worried as Emily still had not woken up.

"Guys, should Emily be awake yet?"Morgan asked with a concerned expression.

Everyone looked at Emily before directing their eyes to Reid.

"She should of woken up by now"Reid said, "But we don't' know what is wrong with her" he continued.

After another 5 minutes they where all brought to the attention of Emily groaning as she woke up.

"What the?" she muttered.

"Emily?" Morgan asked. He was rewarded with a groan and her eyes fluttering open.

"Emily are you okay?" Rossi asked, "Do you know what caused to be unconscious?" he continued.

"Chloroform." she replied groggily.

"Can you move?" Hotch asked.

"Yes but feel heavy" she replied.

Morgan started to stroke her hair as a soothing gesture as he felt bad for not asking sooner about the rape.

"Emily I need to ask this but did they raped you, wash you and dress you?" Rossi asked knowing Emily was not fully aware of her surroundings therefore would be less covering of had happened and more likely not to remember.

"Yes" she replied without releasing due to being under the affects of the drug still.

Everyone gave him a look to way ask now look.

"She won't remember telling us the truth as your mind is in the state of just tell the truth and don't worry state." he answered which everyone agreed to as they new if Emily was more aware then she would of likely lied or denied it.

They fell into silence as they waited for Emily to fully wake. They could tell that she would properly come around any minute so they just waited. However they were interrupted by the door opening to reveal the 4 men, T, Bobby, Jamie and Luke. They all smiled at the sight of Morgan and Emily on the floor.

"How cute. Emily and ..."

"Morgan" Morgan told them

"And Morgan are so cute lying on the floor with Emily on your lap."T said. "To bad that we are going to make you do jobs and work."

"Morgan you will be doing the cleaning of the floor and walls in every room today, with the help of Rossi. Hotch you will be reparing all the food for every meal then you clean this room. Reid you will help him. JJ you can cook the food and clean the bathrooms and plant the flowers. Don't worry. We set up the wire fence up last night and early mornaing. So if you try to get out then you will have several volts pass though you." Luke informed them. He then turned to Emily. "You will help us look at the countryside and hunt. It should be nice as the snow out side is brilliant. Jamie get the horse's. Give her hardy." he said with a smile. "Thats see how well you can ride a horse?" he continued.

"But Hardy is the most unrully horse's we have." jamie said.

"She might be able to control him. If she does not then he might kill her, so she better get it right." he said evilly.

Everyone got a little worried especially Reid as he knew that she had fallen of her horse when he went out of control due to a load bang giving her a week in hospital as she was knocked unconscious.

Everyone started to move. Everyone clung around Emily so they could not get here.

They where all pealed off her and was taken out side in her skirt and tank top. She was hit with the cold instantly knocking the breathe out of her.

She was brought to the beast who was violently moving around next to Jamie.

She was forcfully placed onto the black beast. The 4 men moved a safe distance away from the beast as he started to run around with Emily on his back. Emily held on for dear life as she was thrown every where possible but stayed on.

The rest of the team came out in time to see the beast run around in cirlces and then stop all a suddern sending Emily flying over the front. They cringed when they saw her land and became worried. They tried to move to her but where stopped by the men. T moved to her and picked her up and forcefully placed her on top of him again.

Emily was phisically shaking from the cold and fear of her last fall and her last experince with a scared horse.

She gripped on for life as he started to go wild. When the horse jumped up on his hind legs , Emily managed to keep on him but was knocked of when he bolted to the hanging tree branch. She held on until she slipped of. She then jumped out of the way as the horse made it's way back. But then she remembered how to train and create a bond with horses' but that was only for parcially un ruley horses not completely manic horses.

She stod up and waved her arm completely oblivious to the 10 pair of eyes on her. The horse stopped and looked at her. She then got it to walk around her with out saying a thing. She stod in-front of it nowing how riskiy this cold of been. She was surprised when it turned the other way and stopped at a distance looking at her.

She turned around hoping it would not charge at her but it came to her and placed it head on her shoulder. She smiled like a drunk idiot but stopped her self as she knew that she could have a friend on her side. She turned around and rewarded him with a pat on the head and a good rub against the ears. She hugged him and then smiled at him. Saying thank you. She then turned to stroke him but was lifted up by T and placed onto the horse.

The beast started to move around and started to canter followed by speeding of thankfully avoiding the tree branch that he knocked Emily of earlyier. The team held their breathes when the horse swung round and went on it's ind legs and stopped in-front of T and the others.

T took her of the horse and tied up her hands infont of her so that then plaecd her back. They all new that she would find it harder to stay on the horse. Then the 4 men got onto their horses and opened the gate and walked out of the caged like area that the other 6 where left to do their chores. They alfeared when the group speed of into the distance. They hoped that Emily would make it back with the clothing she had on he seriously doughted it.

20 minutes later they all took a brake and sat out side hopeing for their friend and cllegue to cmoe back. The slince was interupted by a gun going of followed by another then a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for all you people how read, reviewed and favoured/followed.

Here you are Susie G. I've used some of your ideas.

* * *

All four men and Emily had ridden approximately 15 minutes. Normally Emily would be happy for the snow and cold as it reminded her of snowball fights and angles but today she was dreading it. She knew that if she stayed out here to long then she would mostly likely freeze to death. She was brought back to her present time as the horses had picked up speed which was increasing by the minute. She watched as Bobby came closer to her and started to feel her up. She swatted his hand away which he gave her dead eyes. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at a deer. He fired then watched as the deer collapsed to the floor. She turned round to Bobby and was meet by a gun pointing in the direction of her. She heard the gun go off before she felt it pierce her left side. She new within seconds that it had not hit anything as she felt it come out the back of her. However the horse jumped up on it's back legs causing Emily to fall of causing her to scream. She then realised as she was still attached to the horse as the horse started to canter and speed of dragging Emily with it. She was suddenly stopped by the binds on her hands to come off. T went to her and picked her up while Luke sorted the horse out. She was brought back to the 'camp'. The first thing she saw was the worried faces of her team. She was taken in side but she could her the team shouting for her and to see her and the odd couple of times she could her Morgan shouting ' what did you do, I'll kill you.'

She was taken to a room and was placed on the bed. Her hands where tied above her head to the post and her feet where tied down at the bottom. She watched as Luke grabbed some bandages and some vodka. Luke took the bottle and opened it and poured some on Emily's top. She hissed as soon as it made contact. He rapped it up in the bandage and left her there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The team had stood at the gates hoping and praying that nothing bad had happened to their friend and colleague. They where brought out of their thoughts when they heard the gate open. They turned to see if their friend was al-right. They had stood their waiting fro the time of the gunshot until the gates opened. What they saw made them worry. Emily was in the arms of Luke with her hand held tight on her left side and had many scratches and cuts on her arms and legs. They could see many bruises and scratches and cuts on her back and shoulders.

"What the hell have you done?" Hotch said

"Can we see her?" Reid asked

"EMILY, Are you al-right?" JJ shouted

"Emily you will be fine don't worry we'll see you we'll make sure" Rossi shouted

"If you've hurt her I'll kill you" Morgan shouted threateningly.

They watched as she was taken into the 'house' and out of site. Not long after the men came out and told them to get back to work.

"We should do as we are told and then we could try to see if she is al-right tomorrow." Rossi wisely said.

They all went back to the jobs they had started previously. They started their jobs and when they finished they got ready for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Hotch, Reid, JJ, Morgan and Rossi where sitting at the table waiting for the other two men, Luke and T, to come and sit down. They did not know if they where going to see Emily and hoped that she was al-right. They heard T and Luke come in, as they looked up they saw T and Luke helping a rather sleepy Emily. They all noticed the bandage around her torso and that some blood had seeped onto the bandage.

"Emily" JJ almost shouted as soon as she saw Emily.

Everyone saw how her face brighten up at hearing JJ's voice.

They sat at the table to eat their food and drink their water. Then they where separated to different places. Emily to one of the bed rooms where she was tied down, the rest of the team to the room they had been placed when they first came and the brothers to their bed rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

the next day they where starting their jobs. The jobs that they had the day before they found that these jobs where the ones that they would always do as they where here.

It was approximately 9;30 and Morgan was cleaning the wall next to Bobby's bedroom. He kept her small quiet whimpers every now and then. He was trying to hear what the noise was or where it was coming from but was startled by Rossi tapping his shoulder and asking if he was al-right. Morgan nodded but then started to listen to the small whimpers again. Morgan and Rossi shared a look and went to the door to listen more closely. They could hear someone talking and listened closely to what they where saying.

"Be quiet, we don't want any one to hear us do we now?" they heard a man say.

"You look so good like that you know." he said.

They heard several sobs and pained whimper. Then seconds after they heard a quiet sob before it was muffeled for a short period of time. Then they heard,

"Please stop, Please, I wont do it again." they heard.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other and they both realised what was going on and who they could hear.

"That's Emily." Morgan said to Rossi.

"Come on I don't care what they do to us but we need to help her" Rossi said as they both barged in to the room. What they saw made them boil in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Emily was awoken by Bobby moving her hair away from her face. Before she could say anything her mouth was covered in tape. And she was straddled by Bobby. He started to talk to her but as soon as he unzipped his pants she went to a different place but was brought back to the present when he forced him self inside her. Not long after he released in her he exited out of her and left her to stand next to his brothers. T and Jamie repeated it and watched as Luke started. He straddled her and started to kiss her all over. He went to he chest and started to touch her where she would of never of let people touch. He quickly unzipped his pants and entered her. He released but stayed in her. Her muffled whimpers where louder. She could not help her tears from escaping. She cried and then she felt him over in and out of her again but with more force. She let out more whimpers but filled with a little pain.

"Be quiet, we don't want any one to hear us do we now?" Luke said, "You look so good like that you know." he continued.

He then took off her tape and kissed her and then moved more forcefully causing Emily to part her mouth with a muffled gasp which Luke took to his advantage and put his tongue into her mouth. As soon as he moved his mouth she begged him to stop and that he would not do it again. She was shocked when the door flung open and Rossi and Morgan appeared. Their faces turned from shock to anger within seconds.

Morgan and Rossi tackled Luke of off her. Morgan went to the Jamie to stop him from advancing but was quickly stopped in his track when he heard a pained cry as he saw Emily be lifted up by Bobby and watched as his hand went over the blood covered bandage and put pressure casuing Emily to cry in pain even more.

Morgan lost any tame frame of mind after seeing Luke on top of her and now the pained look in her eyes, he tackled Bobby to the ground and beat him senseless as Rossi went to T and did the same then they moved to the other two. Once they did that Morgan grabbed Emily and lifted her bridal style and left the room. They meet JJ and Reid by the kitchen and Hotch by the bathroom.

"We are leaving now!" Rossi says as he runs with Morgan with Emily in his arms on his tail. The rest of the team behind. Rossi quickly disarmed the fence and ran into forest with the others on his tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

They had been in the forest for at least a day. The team except Emily went back into the routine of finding food and night watch. Emily sat watching from the side line but she was quickly becoming colder and colder. The kept hearing the shouts of the 4 men wanting them. Over the next three days they moved forward, stopped to take shelter and food and moved on again. All the way the team started to become worried as Emily was deteriorating as her lips had turned ever so slightly purple, JJ was shivering so Reid kept warming JJ up. Every now and then they would here the four men shouting and planing what they would do when they caught them. Morgan and Emily where walking in-front so that the rest of the team could make sure that she was al-right. JJ and Reid where behind them with Hotch and Rossi not far behind. JJ and Reid stopped at a tree to get their breathe and watched Morgan and Emily walk on. Hotch and Rossi stopped next to JJ and Reid as they could see the other two as they where in an open area which was like a big circle. They watched as Morgan stopped but Emily kept going on then stopped in the middle of the open area, which was covered by snow, when she had noticed that Morgan had stopped and that the rest of the team was next to a tree. They saw here say something but could not hear her well. They saw morgan look around him and say something back. They saw how he began to move but slipped. They all started to laugh at Morgan but stopped as they heard a noise which sounded like ice cracking or glass breaking over and over again. Then they become worried and paniced when they saw what followed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong Morgan?" Emily asked, wondering why he had stopped.

"I don't know but my gut is telling me that something is wrong." Morgan replied.

Morgan started to move but slipped and fell hard on his back. Emily started laughing and could see that the others had witnessed what had happened as they where laughing. But she stopped when she heard several cracking noises. Morgan quickly tried to get up but fell back down again and he heard more cracking noises which worried him as it sounded like ice cracking. He quickly started to move his hand over the snow underneath him to see what it was. What he saw was worrying as he realised that they where stadning on a frozen lake and that he and Emily was on it. He knew that he was closer to the side than Emily as he gueseed that Emily was standing slap bang in the middle of the frozen lake. He stood up slowly and carefully so not to cause any more pressure. He looked to Emily and could see that she was frozen to the spot as she was wondereing what the noise was from.

"Emily don't move a muscle we are on a frozen lake and by the look of it its deep." Morgan said.

Emily nodded and did not move. She watched as morgan looked around him to see which was the best way to move. However she was brought back to the lake when she saw several cracks appear around her. Then one went right under her. She quickly began to panic as she knew what would happen if she did not warn Morgan.

"Morgan the ice is cracking!" She said to Morgan.

"What?" Morgan shouted

"THE ICE IS CRACK..AAAHH..." Emily was cut of by the dreaded niose of the lake cracking and her scream as she fell into the freezing lake.

Morgan saw what happened and his heart sky-rocketed as he went on to his belly and slid himself to the side. He could not see Emily anywhere so looked around. He could here banging on the ice and moved to the area and brushed the snow away. He could see Emily under the ice and started to bang and punch the ice but it did not work. He told here to go to the opening by pointing and shouting. He looked to the rest of the team and saw that they where trying to get to him. He knew that they would be in the danger as well and that Emily would kill him if they got hurt. So he said;

"NO, Stay where you are! You'll only cause more danger to us and yourselves!" He shouted. The team stopped and went back to the tree.

Morgan moved to the hole when he was certain that the team would not come over. He looked into the freezing water and could not see Emily. He then put his head into the water to look around but still could not see anything. He took his head out to get some air and then looked back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Emily hit the cold water she started to swim back up to the top, but was meet by the Ice covered water. She started to hit and punch the ice and was meet by the handsome face of Derek Morgan. She watched as he started to punch and bang the ice but it did not work. She was quickly running out of time s she was struggling to hold her breathe much longer. She saw that Morgan pointed to the side ans could hear him say that she needed to get to the opening. She nodded and started to make her way. However she could not hold her breathe any more and was consumed by the darkness, as she sank to the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Morgan dove into the icy cold water when he saw a figure at the bottom and quickly went to it. He could tell it was Emily so quickly pushed of and came to the top. He resurface and was meet by a very stubborn Rossi and Hotch. He and Emily was pulled out and was carefully pulled back to the side next to a waiting Reid and JJ. JJ gasped as Emily was already turning blue and was limp. Morgan was shivering like mad and cold not hold down a complete sentence except 'Is Emily al-right' and 'we need to get out of here'.

Hotch and Rossi checked Emily over and found no pulse. Hotch started chest compressions while Rossi breathed into her lungs. They repeated this for a short period of time and was rewarded by a strong cough and water being pushed out. They quickly placed her in the recovery position. They started to hug and laugh as they where over the moon to have their family as a whole (Except for Garcia who was safe at Quantico). But they where quickly reminded by the four voices of the men that had capture and brought hell to them. Hotch picked up Emily and the team started to run as far away from the voices as they could. After 20 minutes of none stop running they found a shelter. The shelter was like a small bungalow that was well covered in snow and the trees covered it. They opened the door and went in side. They where meet with the warmth and lay down as they where all to tired to do anything and fell asleep.

They where all woken up by the noise of the door opening and a women appearing. The women face turned from shocked (that there was people where in her cottage), anger (that they had barged in) to worry (when she saw the stated that they where in) within seconds.

"Oh gosh, are you al-right?" the women said.

"NO. Morgan and Emily are seriously injured and JJ is getting colder." Hotch said.

"What happened?" the women said.

They explained what had happened and both JJ and Emily shied away when they mentioned the rape and assaults. Emily felt worse as the others knew what had happened to her but was angered when she found out what the men had done to JJ but happy that she only had to have it once. She discreetly moved to JJ and asked if she was al-right. JJ answered with the fact that Emily had worse and she that she would get over it in time but that she talked with the team and that it had made her feel much better. Emily started to become less and less aware as the cold was taking over her.

The women gave them clean and dry clothes to change in and gave Emily and Morgan an extra blanket than the rest so that they could warm up and some proper food.

The next day the team and the women how was very pretty helped them get better. She said that she would help them take down the 4 men and get them better first.

They started to talk and get to know each other first.

"So how did you get here in the first place and how did you get yourselves involved with them in the first place?" the women asked. "And what are you names and what do you do?" she continued.

"Well are plane crashed and Emily was taken from the crash site then escaped and found us then the men got us and we where taken to the their camp and had to do things." the team took turns saying the events except Emily and JJ.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner or Hotch," Hotch said and pointed to each person in turn who either gave a nod, a smile or shock hands. " and this is Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jereau or JJ, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi. We work with the FBI, BAU. I'm the team leader." he continued

"I'm Susie G, but you can call me G" G said. "I sometimes come here when I need piece and quiet but that sort of went to put so I'll help you"

They all nodded and went on making a plan to get out of their. After sorting a plan they new that they would need someone from the outside to bring help as soon as possible as they knew that if anything went wrong that they would be covered.

"Do you have a phone? I think I know how would be so happy to hear our voice." Emily and JJ said in unison.

They picked up the phone and dialled it. _Ring,ring. Ring, ring. Ring,ring. Ring, ring._

"_How ever this is I will personally make your life history none existent." _the person on the other side.

"GARCIA, IT'S US DON'T END THE CALL" they all shouted.

"_It is not funny to play prank calls they are dead so don't call back!" came the very sad reply_

"Garcia it's Emily, I will prove to you that it is" Emily said and everyone waited hopeing that she would believe them.

"_Go on then"_came her reply

"Remember when you came over to my house and me and JJ with you watched that film and you started to talk about getting a pink bunny and cat. And that you kept repeating that JJ and Ried should get together and that You found a photo of me in my Ice skating outfit with a gold medal on as I had won. You said that you would want to do that but when you tried you fell on how you put it 'I'll fall on my big fluffy but and sleep like a lion'" Emily replayed with JJ beside her trying to keep the giggles in.

"_EMILY JJ Oh MY. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN SEARCHING DAY AND NIGHT FOR YOU AFTER THEY TOLD ME YOU WHERE DEAD. I KNEW I WAS RIGHT. I KNEW THE ICE QUEEN WAS WRONG."_ she screamed in joy.

They told her what was going to happen and where they would be and what she needed to do.

"BRING IT ON" they all said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

there you are Susie G told you that there would be a surprise.

You know that button well it is calling you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, follows, favourites, and continuation of wanting me to continue this story and to keep updating. Without my brilliant story readers I would of forgotten to add chapters.**

**Well here is the next chapter. I was going to add this chapter later on but there was so many people asking for me to update soon I agreed to do that. So, here we are enjoy. I was not sure if this chapter was good so please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Shocked is and understatement!**

They had created a plan in which everyone agreed. Everyone had a part and was ready. The lads did not like what JJ and Emily had to do but agreed as there was nothing they could do. Morgan, Hotch and Susie G or 'G' was waiting for the signal from Reid and Rossi. Reid and Rossi were waiting for Emily and JJ to give the signal. Garcia was calling the Ambulances and cops and FBI and every other law enforcement she could get a hold of. She was waiting for a signal from them as to when the men could go in as they all knew that no one was safe if the men where not killed or captured. They had managed to get people to agree so here they where waiting for the fight to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Morgan, Ried, Rossi, Hotch, and G where waiting for the signal which never come. They heard a scream followed by another shortly after. They thought that it was the girls playing out the plan. They waited for another few minutes but nothing came. But as soon as they heard a gun go off they knew something was not right. They set of to where the girls had been hiding. It took them a bit longer than what they hoped but when they got there they could not believe what they saw. They first saw the 3 men dead. They could not tell how they had died, they then saw a shocked JJ frozen to the ground staring at something with complete fear and gob-smacked. They followed her direction of sight and saw Emily with a chock hold on the 4th man. They saw how his eyes rolled into his head and his body go limp as he was dead. They saw how she let go of him and throw him to the ground with a deathly look. They group came to the two women. Rossi and Hotch went to Emily while the other three went to JJ nad brought her to Hotch and Rossi who where just looking at the other three men who where dead before going to Emily.

"He has a slit throat, he has a broken neck, he has a stab wound to the chest." Rossi said as he went around each one.

"Emily?" Hotch said as he placed a hand on Emily's arm. The team watched as Hotch put a hand on Emily.

What happened after shocked them all. Emily spun on her heels and put her hand around Hotch's throat while pushing him back with some much force that when Hotch made contact with the tree there was a small thud heard. They could not believe what they saw. They saw how Emily was going to suffocated Hotch so started to shout at her to stop and called her name constantly. They tried to push her of. There saw how Hotch was starting to go unconscious and screamed at Emily to stop. They watched how Emily looked in their direction and saw the evil look in her eyes. They could see Emily physically but knew that she was not there with them but some where else and this frightened them but they saw the change in her face from killer to the Emily they knew. They saw the confusion in her eyes as she recognised them and when she turned to Hotch she let go with a gasp. She stepped back and looked at doubled over Hotch who was coughing. They watched as all the colour that was in her face left in an instant and her repeating 'I'm sorry' very slow and slurry followed by her collapsing on the ground. They ran to her shouting for paramedics and shouting to Emily to wake up and open her eyes. They saw the bullet wound in her chest and the stab wound as well as the older wounds in which she had before the plane had started of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Emily and JJ were full of fear. They both had experienced what these men where capable of and they did not want to have to go through that again. They knew that they had to play bait but they also knew that it could go wrong so easily. JJ was keeping an eye on Emily every few seconds as Emily's bullet wound was still playing up every so often. Emily wished that she had of told JJ what the men where capable of before she and the others where captured. They both held their regrets but they also knew that they had to stay strong. They had to give the men what was coming to them and they where happy enough for giving it out. They where up a tree waiting. All they had to do was quietly get down when the men had passed and scream like they where shocked to see them. They would then take them straight into the trap which was waiting for them. Ried and Rossi would shot at them which would make the men go to the X marks the spot where G , Morgan and Hotch where. They would only have to press the twig which held the rope that as soon as they saw a foot then the rope would wrap around the foot and pull them up of the ground so that they would be dangling from the tree.

They had sat in the tree waiting for the men to come hoping for the men to come so that they could be free once and for all. They had been whispering for several minutes when they heard a twig snap and someone had stood on it. They stopped talking and waited for the thing to become visible. They saw the 4 men and waited for seconds. JJ started to slowly come down the tree branch that she was perched on and was about to go to the next one when the branch broke. JJ screamed as she fell to the floor. The 4 men saw JJ fall to the ground and came to the tree. One of the men picked up JJ and started to move her. JJ tried to fight back but was instantly thrown to the side. She was forced to watch Emily be forcefully moved from the tree by the 3 men.

Emily watched as the man grabbed JJ and moved her. Emily then felt something wrap around her and noticed that it was a rope that was securely around her. The men yanked the rope causing Emily to fall out of the tree and land on her arm awkwardly. She screamed out when she felt her arm snap painfully. She stayed still trying to convenience the pain to go away. She tricked her mind into believing her as she felt hands start to touch her. Instantly she was brought back into the cabin with the men and their hands touching all over her. She snapped out of it and forgot about her arm and ran at the men knocking all three to the ground. Her instinct took over with her karate and judo training as well as combat training from the CIA and Interpol that she knew that the others knew nothing of. She fought of all 4 men and they where out within minutes. JJ who had watched from the side was completely gob-smacked. She could not believe what she had just witnessed her friend do. One man came to her again and she quickly grabbed the knife he was holding and pushed the man away from her. Before she could stop her self she had turned into a no compassion to any body like she had back in Russia when she killed people with out blinking an eye (as she was a sniper and assassin when she was 17. She had not told people what she did then when she had been taken by a Russian and Chinese joined group called the Red Dragons. However she would later regret this as she would have to explain this to everyone later on and what they did to people) as she grabbed the man when he came to her and in-front of everyone that was watching (which include the other 3 brothers and JJ) saw Emily get the man into a submission move and with out a blink of an eye slit his throat. JJ gasped as she saw a side of Emily she had never witnessed and wondered what kind of situation she had been in when she got that killer mind in her. She then watched as the two other men who had watched started to bring a knife to her. Emily managed to dodge one man but was stabbed in the upper abdomen by the other brother however she never felt a thing as she pushed him back and removed the knife out of her and shoved it into the man's chest as she watched the life leave his body. She turned around and grabbed the other man that had came running to her and spun him round and got him on his knees and with one arm around his neck and another on the side of the man's head she made one swift hand movement breaking the man's neck killing the man instantly. She turned around in-time to hear the sound of a gun going off and she was hit in the chest just to the side of her heart. JJ screamed and watched in amazement as Emily had an evil glint in her eye like she was not their but was in some really scary way. She watched how Emily grabbed the gun out of the man's hand and did the same with her arms and hand as she did with the previous man but instead of breaking his neck she slowly suffocated the man as she pressed down on the neck with her arm. She could hear someone shouting at her but it sounded so far away she could not get to it. All she could concentrate on was the man in her firm killer grip and felt as the man stopped breathing then felt how his body went limp as he was dead. She let the man go and just stood their in her trance. She felt a hand on her back and spun around and grabbed around the persons neck while pushing the person into a tree as she kept her grip on the man who she was putting pressure on the persons throat. The person was trying to fight but she kept her grip on them and pressed even harder. She could hear people shouting her name and telling her to let him go but she could not. She could fell the man going limp under her grip but then realised that the man under her grip was not one of the 4 men but was no other than Hotch. She could see the panic in his eyes and looked around her and saw the team and another women shouting to her to stop and that the men where dead. She looked back to Hotch who was losing consciousness slowly and she let him go while repeating the words I'm so sorry very very slurry and slowly as the adrenaline had gone in a second. Then her world went on a tilt as she was meet with the floor. She could hear people shouting but could not hear what they were shouting. She fell into the darkness with out a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

at the hospital the team where wainting nad hopeing everything would be al-right. JJ was being checked out as was Hotch. Emily was in surgery and they had just been phoned by the coroner to say that Rossi's cause of death for the 4 men where very accurate with other details about the 4 men.

They had been talking about the weird thing that they had saw Emily become and where trying to come up with something to explain it. They where interrupted by the doctor saying;

"Family of Agent Jennifer Jeareau and Agent Aaron Hotchner".

They all nodded and said yes as they waited for the man to continue.

"Agent Hotchner has a soar throat but will do just fine. He will be with you shortly as he is fine to leave. However, Agent Jereau has a sprained wrist, bruised hip and we found traces of sexual assault. But apart from that she is physically fine. We are letting her have as many visitors for as long as she wants and we have put her in a room so that if agent Prentiss comes through then she will be placed in there with her. However Agent Jeraeu is not allowed to leave yet but can after a week at max." the young female doctor informed them. The team minus Emily released the breath they had not realised they had been holding. They where shown to the shared room where Hotch was already there and waiting.

They all sat down either side of JJ's bed and asked the question that had been on their minds;

"What happened?"

JJ told them everything that had happened and watched how everyone's faces changed through out the relayed information. Everyone could not believe what Emily had done and wondered what had made her do that.

After a long silence the Hospital room door opened to reveal a doctor. They all held their breath as the doctor shut the door behind her.

"You must be the 'family' of Agent Prentiss. Well, Agent Prentiss …..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you liked. I have the next chapter and if I get between 20-30 reviews then I will post the next chapter either to day of tomorrow. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing my last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Oh and I want to give a shout out to Princess007 and Susie G who write great stories. Also if you like this story then why not tell me what you think of my other stories and give Heartwood Ranch ago as Susie G and I have co written the story together and will be found on Susie G's profile. Give it a go and tell us what you think of it.**

**Here is my next chapter and enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

**Really!?**

"_You must be 'family' of Agent Prentiss. Well, Agent Prentiss ….._

…_..._had a broken arm, bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and broken wrist, a stab wound to the upper abdomen, a bullet to the left side and a bullet to the chest which missed her heart." the doctor said, she watched as the group let out a relived sigh but then realised that the did not know if Emily had pulled through. "She suffered internal bleeding and a very slight fever probably from falling into the cold water and not wearing enough. However we managed to sort this all out and is currently sedated at this point in time. She will be moved to the room after she is sorted out. She is a fighter I got to tell you that, she fought hard even when we thought that we had lost her she shocked us when her heart started to beat again. Oh I forgot to tell you that after we heard about agent Jereau we did a rape kit for Agent Prentiss and she also was assaulted but there was signs of repeated assault. She is also pregnant but we found not STI' or anything else." the doctor informed then with a sad look and then nodded before leaving the happy group who where relieved that their friend had made it but also sad as they found out that their friend was tortured so much as was pregnant because of it. They had hopped that they 4 men had lied but knew the truth had been told.

After a few minutes Emily was placed in the room and they all watched her chest move up and down. After a few minutes they heard a groan and looked to Emily as she started to wake up.

"Where am I. What happened?" she asked groggly. She smiled when she saw them and the other women Susie G and Garcia.

"Your in a hospital Princess" Morgan said happy to see his love of his life in front of him.

"Stay lying down kiddo. You have just been in surgery for pretty nasty injuries" Rossi said.

"Did they tell you what happened then?" Emily asked.

"Yes. They also told us that your pregnant as well Em." JJ said sadly.

Emily nodded as she let it sink in. she then remembered what she had done before she had collapsed and gasped locking up to lock eyes with Hotch.

"I am so so so sorry. Please believe me. I did not mean to try and kill you Hotch." Emily said with her hands on her checks and her pinky fingers in her mouth between her teeth.

"I is okay, but what caused you to do that to the men without even blinking?" Hotch asked.

They all saw the shocked, to anger, to worry, fear and every emotion under the sun go across Emily's face. They waited for her to answer.

"You can't but in if I tell you then okay. And you might want to prepare your self." Emily began, she waited for everyone to agree before starting again, " when I was 17 I was taken by the Red Dragons which is a Chinese and Russian mob group joined together. They trained me ruthlessly to kill without remorse and batting an eye lid. I had become really good at it and I even killed and helped them out for a short period of time until I realised that I was doing wrong and that it was really bad. When my father found me he showed me a lot of things and that is how I can speak Chinese by the way as I had to learn it so that I could be as efficient as possible. I cold use a sniper or grenade or any kind of weapon that you gave me or anything I am given can be turned into a weapon. They trained me everything under the sun. but my dad showed me how to stop my self turning into that remorseless killer and assassin. I was then recruited by the CIA and Interpol to do many jobs before joining the BAU. I was not allowed to tell anybody as if I told the wrong person then the Red Dragons would come and kill me instantly if they could not get me back into the group. I would also be imprisoned if they found out that I worked with them. I have the highest level clearance as I was the one who assassinated Jonny Rowring and Michael Thomson which where the leaders of CIA and Interpol as well as their friends. When they found out that I was not one who chose to join but forced they gave me a second chance an I took it. That is why like you Pen that I'm not on death row or in prison. And by the way I know exactly how you came to join the BAU Penelope Garcia." Emily said with smile.

The team where shocked but understood why what she did. They thought it was kinda cool how she had taken all 4 men out by her self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

there you go. You know what happened. Well I would love reviews to whether to make a sequel to this.


	9. happy days, sort of

**Well here we go then I have made the next chapter to Bad to Worse. I will have this as my last chapter and do a sequel. It might be a little short but it is only a finisher.**

* * *

Everyone was happy to be away from them men that had caused them so much angst. Everyone had images and memories that they did not won't in their mind. Either of Emily killing one or all men or whether It was Emily and JJ screams that echoed in their minds or whether it was Emily or JJ remembering the rapes or Morgan and Rossi having that image of Emily on that bed with the men either on her or round her. Emily and JJ where still in the hospital for their injuries and Hotch was let out as soon as he was allowed. They where waiting for the girls to be allowed to leave before they started to do the party for everyone living.

Emily and JJ had a talk to set things right again and had become stronger friends from it. JJ and Reid had decided to let everyone know properly. Hotch said informed them that he and his wife where going to go on holiday for a long period of time. Rossi gave them the book that he had wrote before telling them that he was going to get it published 3 weeks later. Morgan and Emily talked about their feelings and started to date each other, Garcia was rewarded for best technical analyst and Susie G was recruited by the FBI to lead her very own team up.

From the outside, in you would think that these people where weird and that everything was hunk dory. But from the inside out everything was far from that. JJ and Emily kept feeling like they where treated like victims and kept moaning while the others thought that the girls where doing just fine but they where over protective. Morgan and Rossi where hit the hardest with Emily being pregnant as Rossi saw him self as a father figure to Emily and for Morgan, Emily was his girlfriend. They had all been hit hard when they had learned about Emily's pregnancy and that both JJ and Emily where raped. But they knew that through time that they would be al-right. Reid was hit the hardest for JJ being raped as her and JJ where together.

Over the next year they had grown stronger as a team. Emily had a baby girl called Charlie, even though it was not the best ways to get pregnant then give birth they where still happy for the end result.

_The team had decided to go to Rossi's house to have a party for their ice queen going on holiday meaning that they would have some peace and quiet for week or two. Emily stayed of the drink as she knew that Morgan would kill her followed by everyone else so opted for Pure orange and apple juice. Emily and JJ had been talking about what they should do for Susie G' Birthday which was in two months but knew that if they where going to get any say in the matter that they had to start planning now. However, Emily instantly paled when her baby had other ideas. She closed her eyes when she felt her body contract and knew instantly what it was a sign of. _

"_Jay, I think the baby has other ideas." Emily said while rubbing her tummy. They had no clue what the bady's sex was as they did not want to know as it would be a surprise. _

_JJ looked at Emily and was quick to respond. She rushed into the next room where everyone else was and called out Morgan. Everyone turned round to see JJ with a worried face. They all became worried and listened to what Emily was going to say. _

"_I think Emily needs to go to the hospital as the baby is coming." JJ said which was followed by a shriek of pain from the room Emily was in. everyone quickly started to move and grabbed anything the needed and went to the hospital. Morgan and Emily where in the birthing room while the others where in the waiting room for news. _

_After 2 hours a doctor came in and let them see Emily Morgan and the new baby._

_When they went in they saw a small little baby in Emily's arms. The smiled to the sleepy mother and sat next to Emily so that they could all hold the baby._

"_What did you call it" Reid asked_

"_Boy or Girl?" Asked Garcia, JJ and Susie G in unison_

"_How you doing kiddo?" Rossi asked wondering what emotions would be on show as he knew that Emily could see one of the faces in the baby of her rapist._

"_Well?" Hotch asked._

_Morgan and Emily shared a look and faced back to the eager people in front of them._

_Emily turned to Rossi first, then Gacrcia, Susie G and JJ, then Reid and Hotch as she answered their questions._

"_I am fine don't worry. We had a baby Girl and she is called Morgan Jennifer Susie Garcia Prentiss." Emily said sharing a smile with Morgan._

_Everyone looked at each other and smiled. As they where all given a chance to hold Morgan Prentiss. JJ, Garcia and Susie felt honoured with their names. And Rossi was Rossi was given Granddad duty, Ried was given God-Father and JJ was given God-Mother._

JJ and Reid had been together for a year and 6 months. And JJ and Reid where engaged.

_Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the meal to come when all a sudden Reid stood on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring in. everyone gasped at the beautiful ring and waited for the statistical speech to start._

"_JJ you have been my light in the darkness and the beacken to life I needed. I love you from the depth of my heart. I will forever protect you to the best of my abilities and will always hold you close to my heart. I would gladly die for you. Since you walked in from that door is fell head over heals for you and I want to say this, Jennifer Jereau or JJ will you marry me?" he asked as he looked striaght into her eyes with a loving devotion._

_Everyone waited in suspense as they where shocked that no statistics where being played or random facts being told. _

"_YES, Yes I will Spencer Reid." JJ said. Reid placed the ring on her finger and hugged her followed by a passionate kiss. Garcia, Susie and Emily squealed for joy while Hotch and Rossi with Morgan shared a smile nod and a very unmanly hug. _

The wedding was set and ready for a 7 months. Everyone was happy. Susie was happy to talk about being the big bad FBI Agent but was always having girls night out with JJ, Emily (when she could get time of from the kid", and Garcia (when she was not with Kevin).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**There you are. All finished. Just waiting for the sequel if you want to know when the sequel is up then follow me and you will find out.**

**Please review I am dieng to know what you think of it;)**


End file.
